


My Black Honey

by ManuNoAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Introspection, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuNoAce/pseuds/ManuNoAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrivati al diploma, Touru e Iwaizumi vengono selezionati dalla stessa università prestigiosa. E’ il sogno di una vita che si avvera, se non fosse che Iwa-chan si è fatto la ragazza e che abbia deciso di dividere con quest’ultima il suo appartamento al campus (piuttosto che con lui). Touru, già indispettito da una nuova presenza affettuosa al fianco di Iwaizumi, non smetterà di creare confusione finché non verrà a conoscenza “di un certo segreto”. Accettata la presenza di Nanako nella vita del suo Iwa-chan (e non senza riserve) Oikawa si trasferirà nell'appartamento universitario davanti a quello dell’amico, sottovalutando le conseguenze delle proprie scelte. Nanako, indispettita dall'ingombrante presenza di Oikawa nella vita del suo Hajime, comincerà a ridersela sotto i baffi, quando il povero Touru si troverà a tu per tu con il suo nuovo “coinquilino” dalla ridotta statura e dalla passione per l'occulto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Nota1: salvo il prologo, la storia si svolgerà quando Touru e Hajime saranno all’università. Lo so, il manga ha già annunciato che i nostri eroi non saranno insieme dopo il liceo, ma in questa storia sarà diverso. Concedetemi la licenza.  
> Nota2: questa è la mia prima storia etero. Generalmente, io tratto il tema yaoi, per questo percepirete una “dolce” ambiguità nel rapporto fra Hajime e Oikawa. Tuttavia, questo è un racconto etero e non sono previste scene yaoi di nessun rating. Mentre di battute verbali ce ne saranno abbastanza, ma non per capriccio d’autrice, semplicemente, perché non riesco a immaginare un Oikawa che rinuncia facilmente al tempo e alle attenzioni del suo migliore amico.  
> Nota3: questa storia è una commedia e ogni tanto ci saranno dei dettagli non del tutto realistici. Concedetemi alcune licenze e fate conto di seguire un anime dove tante cose tecniche non sono spiegate.  
> Nota4: non sono documentata sulla progressione dei pallavolisti post liceo, ma qui ne traccio comunque un cammino. Prendetelo per buono. Questa, comunque, è una storia che gestisce lo sport solo come sfondo. Non ha la pretesa di entrare nel genere “sportivo”

Per quanto fossero tutte molto carine, nessuna delle ragazze che l’aveva appena accerchiato poteva distrarlo da lei. Lei. Lei che era così ordinaria e atipica. Lei che si permetteva di avvicinarsi al suo Iwaizumi come se niente fosse. Come se il suo Hajime avesse bisogno di una ragazza.  
Hajime era già a posto con lui. Anzi, era fortunatissimo a godere della sua preziosa amicizia.  
Touru Oikawa ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e dopo aver sorriso in maniera falsa ad una delle sue interlocutrici, distaccò il gruppetto per raggiungere ad ampie falcate il compagno di squadra e quell’odiosa lei.  
Lei, così ordinaria e atipica: Nanako Miyabi.

-Che fai, mi distrai lo schiacciatore in pieno campionato?-

Oikawa le si rivolse con un’espressione così seria, che quasi Nanako si sentì in colpa. L’adorabile buffone che teneva banco con le belle non sembrava aver nulla a che fare con la persona che adesso le stava di fronte. Alto, con le spalle larghe e l’espressione certa, Touru la stava fissando come se fra loro due vi fosse una rete da gioco, trattandola alla pari di un avversario da schiacciare.  
Nanako inarcò un sopracciglio.

-Se io fossi il setter di una squadra nemica, comprenderei il tuo disappunto, però io sono una ragazza. E dunque, la domanda sorge spontanea. Oikawa, non è che sei geloso di Iwaizumi?-

Touru sgranò gli occhi, dopodiché si passò una mano fra i capelli assumendo un’odiosa posa plastica.  
Dietro di lui, molte ragazze arrossirono, iniziando a emettere mugolii d’ovazione. Iwaizumi corrucciò la fronte, indeciso se intervenire o meno.  
Per certi versi, l’indiscutibile compostezza di Nanako davanti al fascino di Oikawa lo stava un pochino gasando. Era la prima volta che una ragazza, soprattutto una ragazza bella ai suoi occhi, lo preferiva al vanitoso e affascinante amico.  
Ma se Touru avesse tirato una delle sue frecciatine al vetriolo?  
Se l’avesse ferita così, un po’ per gioco e un po’ per leggerezza, come faceva di solito? Hajime si decise a intervenire, e fece per aprir bocca, ma l’alzatore lo precedette.

-Io non ho bisogno di essere geloso di Iwa-chan, se ho davanti solo una come te. -  
-Oh, allora, mi vedi davvero come una rivale.-  
-Ma se ho appena detto che non sono geloso!-  
-Hai detto che non ne hai bisogno ma non che non lo sei. C’è differenza. Dunque, direi che è una guerra fra ragazze, Touru-chan!-

E se le labbra di Hajime si erano precedentemente aperte in una smorfia preoccupata, adesso si allargarono in un sincero risolino divertito. Oikawa era sbiancato, mentre Nanako lo fronteggiava con tenera superiorità. Quella ragazza dall’aspetto ordinario e atipico non si lasciava rincretinire dal quel viso d’attore. Lei, ormai, aveva già occupato il cuore con altro.  
Sorrise e ritrovando gli occhi scuri di Iwaizumi, abbassò leggermente lo sguardo.  
I lunghi capelli neri le scivolarono davanti, nascondendole parte del viso allungato. Nanako non era né bella né brutta, ma agli di Hajime era inspiegabilmente speciale.

-Magari, Iwaizumi, fammi uno squillo quando hai finito gli allenamenti, così saprò quando scriverti senza disturbare.-  
-Sicuramente, a più tardi.-

Non appena Miyabi ebbe girato l’angolo, Oikawa cacciò le mani in tasca e scoccò al compagno una brutta occhiata. Quel sorrisino ebete sulla faccia di Iwaizumi non gli piaceva per niente. Forse, era più detestabile del Touru-chan irrisorio con il quale Nanako si era permessa d’additarlo.

-Non mi piace quella Nanako.-  
-Invece è grandiosa, visto che non cade ai tuoi piedi come una pera cotta. Ha personalità.-  
-Anche troppa. Si approfitterà di te e ti ridurrà a uno zerbino. E’ un comportamento tipico delle ragazze decise. Loro cercano i tipi buoni e un bietoloni come te e ne fanno degli schiavi.-  
-Ah sì? E questo dov’è che l’avresti letto, eh grande genio? Forse, su una di quelle riviste per Gals dove fai uscire le tue foto?-  
-Ascolta chi ha più esperienza di te, Iwa-chan!-  
-Per me ha ragione Nanako. - ridacchiò Hajime; un sorriso a trentasei denti sulla faccia - Sei come una ragazza. Hai una cotta per me e ora che è spuntata una rivale, fai di tutto per schiacciarla.-  
-Illuso! Se davvero le cose stessero così, tu non ti saresti neanche accorto della sua esistenza!-

Hajime scosse la testa e accelerò il passo verso la tromba delle scale. Una volta tanto, era bello essere l’oggetto conteso. Certo, se anche Oikawa fosse stato una ragazza sarebbe stato mitico. Lui, un comune giocatore di pallavolo, conteso fra due ragazze! Fantastico! Ma alla fine, andava bene anche così. E poi, come sminuire l’affetto che l’amico d’infanzia provava nei suoi confronti?  
Iwaizumi cominciò a scendere le scale a due a due, mentre Touru aveva preso a elencare le sue cento e passa qualità. La parola umiltà non aveva nulla a che fare con il super campione dell’Aobajousai. A volte, tale peculiarità era buffa e suscitava ilarità in Hajime e negli altri membri della squadra di pallavolo. Altre volte, proprio non si sopportava. Non fu un caso, se quel giorno, Touru si presentò agli allenamenti con un fresco bernoccolo sulla fronte.

-Non mi dire, le hai di nuovo prese da Hajime, non è così?- domandò Akira  
-Ah, solo perché ha un’ordinaria e atipica ragazza che gli viene dietro, Iwa-chan si crede chissà chi!- lagnò Oikawa, iniziando a spogliarsi con talmente tanta forza che per poco non stracciò i suoi stessi indumenti.  
-Non dirmi che sei così geloso di lui?! -  
-Eh, anche tu con questa storia della gelosia, Kunimi?! Certo che siete fissati, tu e Iwa-chan dovreste porvi delle domande.-  
-Noi delle domande ce le poniamo eccome, a differenza tua.- brontolò Hajime, passandogli con forza il pallone –Su! Sbrigati a entrare in campo, ho bisogno dell’Oikawa serio e affidabile e non del bambino viziato che non sa fare un passo da solo!-

Hajime non era mai troppo cattivo, anche se a volte sembrava parlare senza badare a quel che diceva. In realtà, anche lui era molto legato a Touru. Capiva benissimo quel che l’amico stesse provando ma non poteva farci niente.  
Lui e Oikawa erano due personalità distinte. Due ragazzi destinati a cose diverse. La stessa pallavolo li avrebbe separati, indicando per Touru una strada luminosa, piena di successi, ben diversa dalla sua, più normale e meno brillante. Era ora che Touru imparasse a vivere anche senza di lui, e la presenza di Nanako poteva essere d’aiuto.

-Magari, vedendo me e Nanako insieme, gli verrà voglia di crescere un po’. Ormai non siamo più dei ragazzini ed è bene che impari a vivere per conto proprio.-

Hajime formulò quel pensiero totalmente ignaro dei piani che il destino aveva in serbo per lui. Non era ancora tempo che la sua strada e quella di Touru si separassero.

 

My Black Honey  
Parte Seconda  
Circa qualche mese dopo.

-Come sarebbe a dire che vai a vivere con lei?!-

Oikawa era fuori di sé, ma a discapito di quello che avrebbe fatto comodo ad Hajime, non era solo il suo lato infantile a parlare. Seduti in un Express Caffè, davanti a 450 yen di Coconat, entrambi i ragazzi stavano cercando di affrontare una conversazione difficile, senza dare in escandescenze.  
Hajime era più bravo, ma anche Touru, quando si metteva di impegno, sapeva trattenere gli eccessi. Il setter dell’ Aobajousai si era fatto scuro in volto, e con le braccia conserte al petto, sondava l’amico come se gli avesse confidato una terribile scelleratezza. Peccato che Hajime fosse fin troppo convinto delle proprie decisioni.

-Ci abbiamo riflettuto a lungo. E’ un passo che ci terrorizza e che ci rende felici entrambi allo stesso modo. Non mi ha abbindolato come sicuramente stai pensando.-  
-Oh no, ma certo che no. - sbeffeggiò Touru. Si fermò solo per ingurgitare un’abbondante cucchiaiata di panna, dunque riprese con tono irrisorio. - Tutti vanno a convivere dopo pochi mesi di fidanzamento e a malapena cinque appuntamenti, di cui tre con altre persone. Tu e Nanako avete senza dubbio sviluppato un impareggiabile feeling.-  
-Adesso stai esagerando.-  
-Che cosa farai se dopo nemmeno un mese di convivenza, litigherai con lei?-  
-Forse cercherò di far pace?! Sai com’è Touru, non si molla una ragazza al primo battibecco.-  
-Ora non parlarmi come se la rottura delle mie dieci relazioni precedenti fosse colpa mia!-  
-No, scusami, hai ragione, tu sei un adorabile cucciolo innocente.-  
-Ovvio che sia adorabile, ma per quanto mi scocci ammetterlo, adesso non dobbiamo parlare di me, ma di te! - puntualizzò il setter, mentre le dita di Hajime già iniziavano a massaggiare le tempie gonfie e stanche. A volte era davvero difficile sopportare Oikawa e i suoi eccessi. –Tu stai per metterti in casa una ragazza che quasi non conosci!-  
-Lo so, ma l’alternativa è non vederla affatto. Nanako si iscriverà a medicina e in più dovrà fare un piccolo part-time per pagarsi la retta. I suoi genitori non possono darle molti soldi e non può certo permettersi un appartamento singolo. -  
-Se ne vada con altre inquiline!-  
-Credi che non abbia provato? Guarda che la imbarazza da morire vivere con me. -  
-Non lo credo affatto. Anzi, mirava proprio a quello! Vedrai, ti sfrutterà ben benino. All’inizio, ti farà gli occhi dolci perché ti accolli parte del suo affitto, se non tutto. Poi, quando sarai diventato famoso, comincerà a pretendere regali di un certo valore. Quella lì è furba.-  
-E tu guardi troppi telefilm.-  
-Busserai molto presto alla mia porta.- profetizzò Touru, mentre Hajime affogava il desiderio di rispondergli per le rime in un grosso sorso di Coconat. Adesso, Oikawa stava davvero esagerando. - Inoltre, se ti innamorassi di un'altra?-  
-Guarda che si può amare solo una persona alla volta.-  
-Sì, ma da come l’hai messa, sembra che tu e Nanako non potrete quasi mai vedervi, no?-  
-E allora?-  
-Beh, potresti conoscere ragazze molto più belle a lezione e dimenticarti presto di lei. Succede. Succede spesso. Per questo non ha alcun senso che te la piazzi in casa. -  
-Ah! Quanti ragionamenti egoisti e superficiali. -  
-Non sono egoisti e superficiali, bensì pratici. -

I due discussero a lungo, mentre oltre le ampie vetrate del locale, i lampioni si accendevano e le ombre si allungavano sui marciapiedi ben fatti. Un gruppetto di studentesse accelerò il passo per attraversare la strada, e l’ultima, la più piccola e minuta, tirò uno starnuto.  
Oikawa distolse lo sguardo da Hajime, e con fare infantile, puntò il gomito sul tavolino. Gonfiò le guance e cercò sfogo oltre la vetrata, sperando che il suo fastidioso silenzio turbasse in qualche modo Iwaizumi.  
Inutile. Il suo schiacciatore era fin troppo deciso e a Touru non restava che osservare la ragazzina e il suo naso colante. La vedeva affannarsi alla ricerca di un fazzoletto, completamente sepolta dai suoi stessi capelli ondulati.

-Mi ricorda Sadako, quella del film horror.-  
-Non pensavo che fossi capace di guardare un horror; sei così impressionabile.-  
-Sono capace di fare molte cose. Piuttosto, non cambiare argomento Iwa-chan! Ti ho detto che non devi andare a vivere con quella Nanako e non cambierò idea. -  
-Ma se sei stato tu a cambiare discorso… -

Hajime mandò gli occhi al cielo, e mentre la sconosciuta si tirava in un angolo per soffiarsi il naso, Touru tornò a fissare il compagno. Stavolta, nei suoi grandi occhi castani v’era qualcosa di diverso.

-Non è che mi nascondi qualcosa, Iwa-chan?-  
-No.-  
-Invece sì, te lo leggo negli occhi. Tu e Nanako avete un segreto. Un segreto enorme. -  
-Ripeto, tu leggi troppe riviste idiote.-

 

Quella sera, Hajime pedalò fino a casa di Nanako.  
Abbandonò la bici a un palo lì vicino, dunque attese che la ragazza uscisse con il cane. Si limitò a mandarle un messaggio sul cellulare. Non suonò. Non chiamò a gran voce dal cancello. Oikawa aveva ragione, loro due avevano un segreto. Ebbene, la loro relazione non era affatto approvata dai genitori della ragazza.  
Nanako veniva da una famiglia molto tradizionale, ancora legata ai valori del vecchio Giappone, e lei, unica erede, non poteva certo permettersi di vivere come voleva. Suo padre aveva rinunciato da tempo all’idea di sceglierle il marito, tuttavia, non mancava mai di organizzare incontri combinati, dove casualmente vi erano sempre dei potenziali partiti.  
L’uomo aveva accettato con riluttanza il percorso di studi della ragazza, ma la madre si era schierata dalla parte della figlia. Per quanto l’ideale di donna giapponese fosse un altro, Nanako si sarebbe comunque impegnata in una professione onorevole, che in futuro l’avrebbe mantenuta dignitosamente. E comunque, nulla impediva a un potenziale marito di prendere in mano la situazione, farle abbandonare il lavoro e rimetterla lì dove era giusto che stesse, fra le mura domestiche, a fare della sua casa un castello.  
Nanako non sognava nulla del genere ma taceva e cercava di affrontare le cose al meglio. Amava i suoi genitori a prescindere dalle loro convinzioni. Non le avevano mai fatto mancare nulla, soprattutto a livello affettivo.

-Ho passato l’intero pomeriggio a chiamare i campus. Tutti i posti che mi potrei permettere sono già presi. Non mi rimane che cercare nel quartiere limitrofo. Papà freme di sapere dove mi sistemerò e io non so più che scuse inventarmi per farlo aspettare. Ah! Se solo avessi preso dieci punti in più a quello stupido esame! Solo dieci punti! Ho mancato per un pelo quella ghiotta sovvenzione!-  
-Calmati, e smetti di angosciarti con tutte quelle telefonate.-

Hajime era solo un ragazzo ma già sembrava parlare come un uomo.  
Quando l’aveva vista arrivare, subito le era andato incontro e insieme avevano attraversato l’entrata est del grande parco che separava la Aobajosai dal quartiere residenziale. I ragazzi avevano raggiunto in fretta l’area per cani, e una volta liberato il docile akita inu, si erano seduti su una delle tre panchine del grande recinto.

-Io, Iwaizumi, so che lo faresti con piacere, ma forse mio padre non sbraita causalmente su certe cose. Forse, davvero è sconveniente convivere con un maschio prima del matrimonio. Inoltre, se rischiassimo di rovinare tutto a causa di sciocchi litigi? Insomma, noi ci conosciamo così poco e potremo scoprire cose insopportabili l’uno dell’altro.-  
-Se non vuoi vivere con me perché hai paura del fatto che io non sia una ragazza, posso capirlo. Non insisterò. Ma se i tuoi timori sono così sciocchi, mi dispiace, Nanako, non mi farò da parte.-

Nanako non disse nulla e continuò a guardare in basso.  
Teneva le mani giunte sulla lunga gonna stretta, mentre con i talloni scavava la terra, nervosa e commossa al tempo stesso. Hajime parlava sempre in un modo così nobile e antico! Se solo non fosse stato un giocatore di pallavolo, a suo padre sarebbe certamente piaciuto. Intrecciò le dita ben curate fra di loro e provò a parlar di nuovo, ma il ragazzo l’anticipò.  
Delicatamente, le scostò alcune ciocche di capelli dal profilo, catturando l’attenzione dei suoi grandi occhi neri. Non voleva baciarla, almeno, non in quel momento. Ma a Nanako si strinse comunque il petto. Iwaizumi si avvicinò ulteriormente, finché le guance di lei non divennero cremisi.

-Tu non hai paura di me, eh Nanako? -  
-Non… Non essere sciocco, ti prego!-

Avrebbe voluto rispondere sì, e fu assai difficile mantenere una certa compostezza, mentre lui le parlava tanto da vicino. Certe battute quasi sembravano rubate a Touru, ma dette da Hajime toccavano corde diverse. Lui non lo diceva per imbarazzarla. Le pronunciava perché sinceramente interessato.  
Hajime la faceva sentire al sicuro.

-Cielo! Iwaizumi, ma davvero stiamo insieme solo da due mesi?!-  
-A volte mi faccio la stessa domanda. -

Così sorrise lo schiacciatore, mentre la tensione si allentava e il bacio si rendeva inevitabile.  
Nanako chiuse gli occhi e Hajime poggiò delicatamente le labbra su quelle di lei. Premette appena, finché la ragazza non parve rilassarsi, e allora il bacio divenne più profondo. Nanako si aggrappò con la mano alla spalla di Iwaizumi, portando le ginocchia a sfiorarsi appena. Il bacio divenne caldo e la dita si artigliarono con maggiore forza. Iwaizumi, intanto, le aveva stretto il polso con gentile fermezza.

-Dobbiamo solo buttarci, Nanako. Dobbiamo darci una possibilità.-  
-Ci credi a tal punto, Iwaizumi?-  
-Io credo che ogni tanto bisogna dare una possibilità anche all’incredibile. Sai, mi ero convinto che la mia carriera nel mondo della pallavolo sarebbe finita con il liceo, e che non sarei mai stato selezionato da un’Università prestigiosa come Touru, e invece, guarda un po’ cos’è successo!-

Nanako sgranò gli occhi e si perse in quelli luminosi del ragazzo. Forse, quella trovata impossibile avrebbe funzionato. Forse, la sua strada per diventare un medico affermato passava proprio da lì, da quella folle convivenza con il suo fidanzato.  
Stava quindi per aprire le labbra in un sì definitivo, che l’akita inu iniziò ad abbaiare come un pazzo. I ragazzi si drizzarono in piedi, quasi sorpresi a combinar chissà cosa. Hajime afferrò si tirò la ragazza più addosso, intercettando un’ombra losca lungo il recinto. Il cane abbaiava e rincorreva lo sconosciuto senza dargli tregua. Separato dalla recinzione, ogni tanto vi balzava contro, incastrando le piccole unghie fra le fitte trame del reticolato.

-Calmate quel cane infernale!-  
-Eh? Touru?!-  
-Smetti di correre e Kuro-chan si calmerà!- gridò Nanako; le mani intorno alla bocca e dunque un’espressione scocciata - Maledetto Oikawa! Non solo ha passato l’ultimo semestre a interrompere ogni mio casuale incontro con Iwaizumi, ma adesso, si è pure messo a seguirci. Lo odio. -

Il setter seguì il consiglio della ragazza, e una volta calmata l’andatura, il cane lo lasciò fare.  
Sistemandosi i capelli, raggiunse il cancelletto dell’area; lo sguardo altalenante fra la felice coppietta e il cagnaccio di Nanako. L’akita inu scodinzolava gioioso, quasi non fosse successo niente. Touru l’aveva già bollato come bestiaccia molesta e gli rimandava smorfie indignate.  
Penetrò nell’area come fosse stato invitato, e aggiustando meglio il borsone sulla spalla, raggiunse i due. Iwaizumi inarcò un sopracciglio e prima ancora che Touru potesse parlare, osò:

-Questo è un appuntamento.-  
-Sì, lo so, questo è un appuntamento clandestino. I genitori di Nanako non vogliono che lei frequenti gli sportivi, anzi, il loro sogno è maritarla con un qualche cervellone della Todai o della Meiji. -  
-E tu come diavolo fai a sapere tutte queste cose sul mio conto, dannato stalker?!-  
-Perché ho più amiche di te!-

In effetti era vero.  
Uno dei maggiori problemi di Nanako era sempre stato quello di farsi delle amiche. Il suo carattere serioso e atipico, mescolato al suo durissimo regime di studio, le aveva sempre remato contro.  
Inoltre, come fosse una maledizione, lei finiva sempre per amare l’attore, il seiyuu o l’Idol disprezzato dalle altre. E questo non aiutava a inserirsi nelle vivaci conversazioni della compagne.  
Nanako era sempre rimasta in una posizione neutrale. Le ragazze non l’odiavano ma neanche sentivano il bisogno di cercarla. Le si rivolgevano per i compiti o per farsi ripetere le cose, ma i rapporti restavano abbastanza superficiali. Non fu un caso se le ultime parole di Touru riuscirono a zittirla, provocandole un certo irrigidimento.  
E Oikawa l’aveva detto con occhi freddi, quasi terribili. Che mirasse a intimidirla? Se fosse stata una persona meno forte, certamente, le sarebbe venuto da piangere.

-Allora che vuoi?!-  
-Oh, ma che brutto tono di voce, Iwa-chan! –  
-Disturbi il mio appuntamento e metti in imbarazzo la mia ragazza, come altro dovrei accoglierti?!-  
-Con un tappeto rosso e un mazzo di fiori, considerando che ho appena deciso di aiutarvi.- palesò un tono così pomposo che per poco non si buscò un pugno in faccia. - Ma come faresti senza di me, Iwa-chan! Come faresti, senza un amico speciale, bello e intelligente come il sottoscritto?!-  
-Non so, forse avrei assunto meno medicinali e avrei un fegato più sano.-  
-Ma che diavolo…!-  
-Calmatevi. -

Nanako oppose le mani fra i due ragazzi.  
Quello non era affatto il momento di litigare. Oikawa era insopportabile, ma di certo, non uno scemo. Se se n’era uscito con frasi del genere, significava che aveva qualcosa in mente. Un piano efficace. Touru, per quanto spesso se ne andasse in giro a fare il deficiente, aveva un quoziente intellettivo da non sottovalutare. Nanako rammentava ancora quell’orribile giorno in cui, guardando i risultati degli esami, aveva individuato il nome di Oikawa più in alto del suo in ben tre materie.  
Touru, naturalmente, aveva colto ogni possibile occasione per vantarsene.  
Con i palmi piantati sui toraci di entrambi, Nanako cercò di scacciare quell’odioso ricordo, provando a non farsi distrarre a sua volta da tanto piacere tattile.  
Le sue mani sui toraci bollenti, atletici e squisitamente torniti di entrambi.  
Restare in argomento fu ancora più difficile, non appena le sovvenne che non aveva ancora visto il corpo di Hajime e che perfino l’insopportabile Touru non doveva essere male, privo di vestiti.

-Ehm, Nanako?-  
-Sì, dicevo! -

La ragazza si riprese tutta d’un colpo, e scuotendo i neri capelli, cercò di prendere tempo per riportare voce e cuore a frequenze decenti. Oikawa inarcò un sopracciglio e intrecciando le braccia al petto la guardò con espressione tronfia.

-Io dicevo che dovremo ascoltare quello che Touru-chan ha da dire.-  
-Parole sante, Miyabi. Vedo che cominci ad apprezzarmi anche tu, beh, era inevitabile! -  
-Sì, va bene, taglia la parte dove ti lodi e va al sodo. E’ tardi e Nanako non può portare fuori il cane tanto a lungo. – rammentò Iwaizumi; una brutta occhiata alle lancette del proprio orologio. Correvano sempre, quando stava con lei.  
-Ti lascerò il mio posto nell’appartamento di Iwa-chan e affitterò quello di fronte. In caso di visitatori pericolosi, potremo fare un rapido cambio. Certo, dovremo contenerci nell’arredamento e dovremo prendere delle precauzioni degne di Sherlock Holmes, ma penso che potrebbe funzionare.-  
-Sarebbe meraviglioso!-  
-Sì, ma sei sicuro che fra le soluzioni che l’università ci aveva proposto, vi erano anche dei monolocali? Insomma, non vorrei che tu avessi fatto i tuoi conti troppo in fretta.-  
-Oh, qualunque cosa succeda, con un alleato come me, riuscirete comunque a gestire la situazione.-  
-Va bene, ma tutto questo, a che prezzo?- domandò Nanako  
-Mi sembra ovvio. Un totale controllo sulla tua vita e quella di Iwa-chan. – iniziò con espressione ragguardevole. Il sorriso che aveva caratterizzato le frasi precedenti si era completamente oscurato - Perché se solo oserai far del male al mio amico, io te ne farò il doppio, se non il triplo. -

Fine Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui.  
> Spero in un qualche commento, anche se mi rendo conto che il fandom è di ben altro avviso sull’anime di Haikyuu. Non ho visto molte storie a sfondo het, ma io ho voluto buttarmi. Continuo ad amare il genere yaoi. Chi mi conosce, sa che in altri fandom ne tengo alta la bandiera.  
> Mi trovate anche su EFP, dove sono OshiOshiOshi e riesco a postare con un'impaginazione più bella <3  
> A presto.


End file.
